Aż cienie się wydłużą
by Inkwashed
Summary: Opowiadanie poboczne „Ojca wszystkich kłamstw". Tom może sądzić, że zaczyna tracić zmysły i zacierać rzeczywistość z wyobraźnią, ale on wie lepiej. Naprawdę istnieje więcej płaszczyzn wszystkiego niż zaledwie jedna, a czasem cienie czające się na granicy jawy i snu okazują się prawdziwe. Slash HP/LV.


**A/N:** Jest to poboczne opowiadanie do mojego "Ojca wszystkich kłamstw". Można je czytać z jego znajomością (po dwudziestym rozdziale, ze względu na zamierzone spoilery co do przeszłej i przyszłej fabuły) lub i bez niej, jeżeli ktoś go porzucił lub nie zamierza w ogóle czytać; myślę, że dla każdego czytelnika wszystko będzie jasne, bo akcja rozgrywa się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości oryginalnej historii. Miłego czytania.

* * *

Wersja z 18/12/2016.

* * *

 **Aż cienie się wydłużą**

 **Część I**

Gdy Harry się przebudził jego świadomość była nieznacznie zamglona, a w skroniach czuł tępy ból, jakby głowę spinała mu żelazna obręcz. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem miał tak dotkliwego kaca; tym okolicznościom ani trochę nie sprzyjał fakt, że zaraz po tym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajdował. A może raczej: gdzie się nie znajdował.

Sięgnął po okulary leżące na szafce nocnej, po czym rozejrzał się po pedantycznie czystym i uporządkowanym pomieszczeniu. Ściany w odcieniu eleganckiej, ciemnej zieleni. Kominek z wąskim, pustym gzymsem, nad którym wisiało lustro w rzeźbionej ramie. Ciemna, duża szafa. Komoda, wykonana z tego samego drewna, stojąca w rogu. Gęsto usiane książki w wiszącej bibliotece. I chociaż całość wyglądała na swój sposób bezosobowo, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie przebywał w posiadłości Toma.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił ze świstem całe powietrze z płuc. W pierwszym odruchu nie wierzył nawet w to, że to zrobił. W drugim coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że nie mógł być to zaledwie hiperrealistyczny sen; wyraźnie przeczyły temu jego wspomnienia i układające się w jedną logiczną całość okoliczności. Kiedy w jego głowie, niczym kadry z filmu, zatrważająco wyraźnie przewinęły się ostatnie zapamiętane obrazy z poprzedniego wieczoru, miał ochotę umrzeć ze wstydu. Naprawdę rozpłakał się przed Tomem, a co więcej – powiedział mu, że go kocha.

Jego wzrok ponownie padł na szafkę nocną, na której stała szklanka z wodą i kryształowa fiolka z jasnoniebieskim płynem. Bez trudu rozpoznał w nim eliksir niwelujący skutki spożycia alkoholu. Podniósł się i wypił wszystko trzema haustami. Przycisnął palce do skroni, jednocześnie starając się opanować mdlące uczucie, które stało się intensywniejsze dzięki echu jego własnych słów. „Kocham cię. Chcę żebyś o tym pamiętał". Jak, na miłość boską, mógł powiedzieć coś takiego Tomowi?, pomyślał.

Czekał, aż poczuje się lepiej, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że miał na sobie wyłącznie bokserki (myśl o tym, że Tom na dodatek go rozebrał – choćby i za pomocą zaklęcia – doprowadzała go z kolei do znacznie sugestywniejszych rozważań i jeszcze większego niepokoju; pamiętał kilka mocnych drinków, zaraz po ich feralnej rozmowie i wciąż w ministerialnym gabinecie, po czym niczego więcej), a pobyt w posiadłości mężczyzny wymuszał na nim ich wcześniejszą konfrontację.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego uznał, że Tom może czuć do niego cokolwiek więcej. Jego słowa nie musiały kryć w sobie żadnego drugiego dna, a jego pocałunek (tym bardziej, że przyciśnięcie ust do szyi ciężko nazwać pocałunkiem) mógł być równie dobrze całkowicie przyjacielski. Koniec końców nigdy nie widział go z żadnym innym mężczyzną. I choć życie prywatne Toma od zawsze wydawało mu się jedną wielką niewiadomą, a co dopiero jego intymne kontakty i preferencje, to aż za dobrze pamięta uwiedzenie przez niego Amelie, niezaprzeczalnie będącej stuprocentową kobietą.

Eliksir powinien zacząć powoli działać, a jednak i tak wciąż czuł niezmiennie nieznośny ucisk w skroni, który jedynie wyostrzał pasek światła wpadający do pomieszczenia przez nieosłonięte, uchylone drzwi od tarasu.

Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że to nieistotne. Musiał porozmawiać z Tomem niezależnie od wszystkiego. Mężczyźnie należało się przynajmniej krótkie podziękowanie za jego opiekę i wyrozumiałość. A kiedy to zrobi, jak najszybciej i najmniej żałośnie, w międzyczasie przepraszając za tamto dziwne wyznanie, wróci do swojego domu, starając się zapomnieć o tym upokorzeniu. Podobny plan jest czczy i łatwy jedynie w teorii, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; nawet nie odgrywając w myślach przebiegu rozmowy z Tomem, wiedział, że nie był w stanie niczego cofnąć.

To jak z wrzuceniem kamienia do głębokiego jeziora. Rozlega się plusk, po wodzie rozchodzi się kilka kręgów i chociaż zaraz po tym ponownie staje się nieruchoma, ten jeden kamień od zawsze będzie już tkwił na jej dnie.

–––

W ciągu następnych pięciu minut dokonał trzech ważnych odkryć. Jego różdżka znajdowała się pod poduszką (tam, gdzie zawsze sam ukrywał ją na noc), ale za to nigdzie nie mógł odnaleźć swoich ubrań. I wreszcie do najważniejszego: nie przebywał w przypadkowym pokoju posiadłości, a w sypialni Toma.

Kiedy otworzył szafę, myśląc, że być może w niej znajdzie swoje rzeczy, a zamiast nich natrafił na schludne szaty i koszule Toma, czuł się niemal surrealistycznie. Rozlegające się niespodziewanie pukanie sprawiło jednak, że chwilowo nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

To było ciche i niepewne, całkowicie niepasujące do Toma (w którym wszystko było stanowcze), przez co Harry domyślił się, że to któryś z jego skrzatów. Po raz kolejny poczuł wobec niego wręcz śmieszną wdzięczność; jeżeli istniało dla niego coś gorszego niż wizja upokarzającej konfrontacji pomiędzy nimi, to konfrontacja właśnie teraz, kiedy wyglądał równie podle, co się czuł.

Otworzył drzwi. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, stała za nimi sędziwa skrzatka, ubrana w ładną, jasnozieloną sukienkę. Stworzenie pochylało głowę tak nisko, nawet przy tym na niego nie patrząc, że przez moment czuł się nieprzyjemnie zakłopotany.

Był pewien, że poddańczość i oficjalność skrzatów nigdy nie przestaną wzbudzać w nim podobnych odczuć. Zresztą właśnie dlatego nie posiadał żadnych w swoim domu, skazując go na pewną „kawalerskość", jak wciąż miała w zwyczaju mówić mu Amelie.

– Dzień dobry, sir. Lord pragnie panu przekazać, że do południa będzie nieobecny i powinien pan rozgościć się w posiadłości. Przez ten czas będę do pańskiej pełnej dyspozycji – powiedziała skrzatka. – Czy życzy pan sobie przygotowania śniadania lub kąpieli?

– Śniadanie i kąpiel dobrze mi zrobią. Dziękuję – odpowiedział. Poczuł ulgę na wieść o tym, że Tom najprawdopodobniej przebywał właśnie w ministerstwie, co odkładało ich niezręczną rozmowę przynajmniej na trzy godziny. – Czy wiesz, co się stało z moimi ubraniami? – dodał zaraz po tym.

– Wyprałam je, sir. Pozostawię je w łazience po przygotowaniu kąpieli, razem z przyborami toaletowymi i czystymi ręcznikami. Znajduje się na końcu lewego korytarza.

Harry czekał, aż Alma przygotuje jajecznicę na bekonie i kawę z ciepłym mlekiem, raz jeszcze rozglądając się po pokoju. Mężczyzna nie tylko położył go w swojej prywatnej sypialni, ale na dodatek pozostawił go całkowicie samego w posiadłości, która od zawsze wydawała się być jego największą tajemnicą.

Dotąd miał okazję zobaczyć wyłącznie jego gabinet. Elegancki, otoczony regałami z książkami i utrzymany w ciemnych kolorach. Reszty pomieszczeń nie był w stanie sobie nawet dokładnie wyobrazić, chociaż, z drugiej strony, nie należał do całkiem sporej rzeszy ludzi twierdzących, że Tom (lub raczej: minister Voldemort lub Riddle; czasami nienawiść do własnego imienia i nazwiska okazuje się mniejsza niż ich funkcjonalność) nie sypia ani nie je.

A przynajmniej Harry nie robił tego od dawna. Nic nie było już takie jak w czasach, kiedy wciąż bezskutecznie próbował pokonać Toma tylko po to, aby wreszcie mu ulec, przyjąć Mroczny Znak i zwracać się do niego słowami „mój panie", chcąc ocalić przynajmniej Hermionę i Rona, jedyne osoby, które kiedykolwiek miały jakieś znaczenie w jego życiu. Los bywał naprawdę przewrotny, pomyślał.

Kiedy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że dalsze myszkowanie po pokoju Toma byłoby nadużyciem, wyszedł na taras. Ten okazał się znacznie większy, niż przypuszczał. Stały na nim wyłącznie tarasowy, kremowy fotel, stolik ze szklanym blatem i dwie donice z ozdobnymi roślinami.

Kafelki były chłodnawe, a jego przedramiona pokryła gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział, która mogła być godzina, ale sądząc po położeniu słońca, być może dobiegała już jedenasta. Nie rzucił Tempusa, aby się upewnić, zbyt zaabsorbowany możliwością zobaczenia ogrodu Toma i bardzo cichym, nieokreślonym dźwiękiem, który łudząco przypominał szum.

Zrobił kilkanaście kroków i z ciekawością oparł się o balustradę. Schludnie przystrzyżona, zielona trawa i zadbane żywopłoty robiły wrażenie (i wzbudzały nieznaczną zazdrość, bowiem sam Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio kosił trawę we własnym ogrodzie; żółte mlecze powoli zaczynały wydawać się w nim zaplanowanym, choć mocno nietuzinkowym elementem), jednak i tak najwięcej uwagi przyciągał basen.

– Czy położyć tutaj pańskie śniadanie, sir? – odezwała się Alma za jego plecami. – Na dworze jest jeszcze chłodno.

– Tak, proszę – odpowiedział Harry, wciąż się nie odwracając. – Lubię jeść na świeżym powietrzu. – Usłyszał dźwięk tacy kładzionej na szkle i najprawdopodobniej mleka dolewanego do kawy. Próbował zorientować się, gdzie dokładnie może leżeć posiadłość Toma. Wysokie, liściaste drzewa, które ją otaczały, utrudniały dojście do jakichkolwiek jednoznacznych wniosków. – Co to za szum? – zapytał po chwili.

– Ach, znajdujemy się na nienanoszalnej wyspie Wright, sir.

– Na wyspie! – powiedział Harry z podziwem. Szum okazał się być niczym innym, jak dźwiękiem fal rozbijanych o brzeg. Odwrócił się w stronę skrzatki. – Czy Lord mieszka na niej sam?

– Wyspa jest własnością Lorda. – Chociaż w dalszym ciągu Alma na niego nie patrzyła i pochylała głowę, sprawiała przy tym wrażenie nieco mniej spiętej. – Ale nie jest rozległa. Można przemierzyć ją pieszo w czterdzieści minut.

– Plaże muszą być piękne – pomyślał na głos.

Nagle dzień zapowiadał się dla Harry'ego odrobinę lepiej. Nawet jeżeli poprzedniego dnia upokorzył się przed Tomem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, mężczyzna po tym wydarzeniu (i po raz pierwszy w ich znajomości) okazał mu tak jawne zaufanie; a to wszystko znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że zależy mu na nim wystarczająco, aby odsunąć je w niepamięć.

I tak nie było to coś, czego chciał naprawdę, i dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak jego życie od zawsze stanowiło jeden wielki kompromis, w którym nie mógł mieć wszystkiego lub chociażby połowy upragnionych rzeczy.

–––

Kiedy usiadł na wysokim klifie, było słonecznie, ale wiatr wdzierający się na ląd od strony wody niósł ze sobą szorstki chłód.

Denerwował się bardziej niż zaraz po przebudzeniu, przez co nawet nie rzucił zaklęcia, aby sprawdzić aktualną godzinę. Tym bardziej, że był boleśnie świadom tego, że Tom powinien powoli opuszczać ministerstwo; on sam zdążył już oględnie rozejrzeć się po jego posiadłości, starając się przy tym jak najmniej naruszać jego prywatność (choć te dobre intencje niezaprzeczalnie kłóciły się jednoczesną chęcią pochłonięcia wszystkich jej szczegółów), a także przejść się po wyspie Wright.

Po raz tysięczny układał w myślach różne sentencje przeprosin, aż w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Toma. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Dzięki trawie tłumiącej dźwięki nawet nie usłyszał kroków, a może po prostu był zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami.

– Morze fascynowało mnie jeszcze w czasach sierocińca Wool's – powiedział Tom, po czym usiadł tuż obok niego. (Za blisko, jak stwierdził Harry).

Harry spojrzał na niego, po części zaskoczony tym wyznaniem, ale zaraz po tym odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał, żeby Tom pomyślał, że jest na niego zły; był zły wyłącznie sam na siebie. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że ten odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Harry nie wiedział, czy to wyłącznie jego wyobraźnia, czy naprawdę dostrzegł w twarzy Toma coś bardziej wyzywającego niż zwykle.

– A więc postanowiłeś, że w dorosłości będziesz miał je na własność i na zawsze. Tak samo jak magiczną Wielką Brytanię – odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Wcale by się zdziwił, gdyby było tak naprawdę. – Jak mnie znalazłeś?

– To moje ulubione miejsce – przyznał Tom.

I w to Harry był w stanie uwierzyć. W końcu często lubił myśleć, że są w kimś w rodzaju pokrewnych dusz i potrafią zrozumieć się bez słów. Teraz też przemknęło mu to przez myśl, ale zamiast zwyczajowego ciepła wywołało jedynie jakieś nieokreślone, gorzkie uczucie.

– Przepraszam za wczoraj. Rzeczywiście musiałem się urżnąć. – Podczas wypowiadania tych słów nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Toma. Obserwował mewę, która przez dłuższy moment niespokojnie krążyła nad plażą, i zastanawiał się nad kolejnymi, jak najmniej upokarzającymi dla niego i niezręcznymi dla mężczyzny. Każde, które wcześniej przygotował, nagle wydało mu się niedorzeczne. – Po prostu zapomnij o wszystkim, co powiedziałem.

– Nawet o tym, żebym nie zapominał?

Harry posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Przede wszystkim o tym. – Dodał, tym razem znacznie spokojniej, nie mogąc zapominać o swoim długu wdzięczności (i chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat): – Doceniam to, jak mnie potraktowałeś i że mi zaufałeś. Masz naprawdę piękną posiadłość.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Harry zrobił się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny, bo nie wiedział, czy Tom nie zaczynał w jakiś sposób z niego kpić, ale i dlatego, że po raz kolejny uderzyło go to, że nawet gdyby tak było, nie mógłby go znienawidzić.

Istniały rzeczy, których nienawidził, a jednak Tom, chociaż powinien znajdować się w ich centrum, niczym oko cyklonu, wcale tego nie robił. Często miał ochotę go uderzyć lub nim potrząsnąć, ale było to spowodowane wyłącznie bezsilnością. I nie miało nic wspólnego z tamtym przelewającym się po jego wnętrznościach gniewem, który odczuwał, gdy ten torturował go na oczach innych sług. Już wtedy powinien pogodzić się z tym, że jego życie nie należy do niego, bo Mroczny Znak to jedynie ostrzeżenie dla czarodziejskiego świata – „Harry Potter należy do mnie"; w rzeczywistości w tamtym czasie był bardziej jego niż wszyscy Śmierciożercy razem wzięci, a Tom mógłby zabić go w każdej chwili, choćby tylko znajdowali się tysiące kilometrów od siebie.

– Śmieszy cię to wszystko? – spytał z przekąsem.

Tom nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego położył rękę na jego plecach, za nisko, aby można było uznać to za przyjacielski gest. Harry zamarł; palce Toma spoczywające na jego boku były ciepłe i zaborcze. Miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby tak po prostu wstać i odejść.

– Śmieszy mnie jedynie to, że można być tak starym, a jednocześnie tak nieśmiałym i zachowawczym – powiedział Tom. – Powiedziałem, że na nic nie jest za późno.

Harry miał szczerą ochotę spytać, na co dokładnie nie było za późno (na myśl przychodził mu wyłącznie seks), ale nie miał siły – i coś podpowiadało mu, że nie tylko on sam – na kolejne pytania.

Nachylił się ku niemu i położył dłoń na jego udzie. Ta zachęta okazała się jednak w zupełności wystarczająca; Tom przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, po czym wpił się w jego usta. Był to najbardziej stanowczy, dominujący pocałunek w jego życiu. Kiedy poczuł język Toma ocierający się o jego własny, pomyślał, że równie dobrze wciąż może śnić.

– Nie zapomnij o oddychaniu.

– Jasne. – Harry wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zapomniał. Wszystko sprawiało nagle wrażenie nieco intensywniejszego. Jakby soczewka, przez którą patrzył na świat, uległa nieznacznemu przekształceniu. – Położyłeś mnie w swojej sypialni i rozebrałeś – powiedział po chwili ze sztuczną podejrzliwością.

Tom posłał mu brzydki uśmiech.

– Prosiłeś mnie, abym to zrobił.

Harry nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, o co dokładnie prosił – o położenie w jego łóżku czy może o rozebranie. Wreszcie pokręcił głową. Tak czy siak, było to krępujące, choćby prosił o zaledwie jedną z tych rzeczy.

– Nigdy więcej się przy tobie niczego nie napiję.

– Jeżeli masz doprowadzać się do takiego stanu, lepiej żebyś robił to przy mnie – odpowiedział Tom. – Zwiedziłeś już wyspę?

– Oględnie.

Tom wstał z trawy i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku.

– Ale z całą pewnością nie widziałeś groty z jeziorem. To moje drugie ulubione miejsce na wyspie.

Harry podniósł się z jego pomocą, po czym odparł: – Robi się późno. – Wiedział, że powiedział to niejako wbrew swojej woli, a także że być może nie były to zbyt odpowiednie (i sensowne: dopiero zaczynało się południe) słowa, ale te i tak padły jego ust; naprawdę miał zatrważającą zdolność do robienia rzeczy, na które nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

– Powinieneś zostać na weekend. Wiem, że i tak nie masz żadnych innych planów.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, czym skończy się pozostanie w posiadłości mężczyzny aż do poniedziałku, ale nagle przestało mieć to większe znaczenie. Jemu samemu przyda się jeden spontaniczny weekend, a nawet gdyby ich nowa, nieokreślona forma relacji uwzględniająca seks miałaby istnieć wyłącznie na ten czas lub nieco dłużej, to i tak nie może cofnąć ich wspólnego pocałunku i swoich słów.

–––

– Wczoraj wspominałeś o koszmarach – zaczął Tom. Oparł się o kuchenny blat i obserwował Harry'ego dodającego do sosu smażącego się na patelni oregano i bazylię. – Nigdy wcześniej mi o nich nie mówiłeś. – Ton mężczyzny wyraźnie sugerował, co ten sądzi o zatajaniu przed nim czegoś równie istotnego. – Co dokładnie ci się śni?

Było coś niesamowitego w tym, jak szybko te trzy zdania Toma wytrąciły go ze świetnego nastroju. Gotował w jego całkiem nowoczesnej kuchni. Wciąż przetrawiał nowopoznane rewelacje (Tom interesował się mężczyznami i Tom interesował się nim). Miał na sobie jego ubrania: czarną, luźną koszulę i lniane spodnie, co napawało go jakąś śmieszną dumą. Dzień, z rana zapowiadający się upokarzająco źle, teraz wydawał się dla niego niczym więcej jak tylko nadzwyczaj przyjemnym snem. A jednak każda z tych rzeczy w pięć sekund straciła znaczenie, zastąpiona przez jedno, tłuczące się w jego myślach słowo. Koszmary.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tej nocy nie śnił mu się żaden, ale i tak nie potrafił postrzegać tego w pozytywny sposób. Szczególnie nie po tym, co powiedział Tomowi dzień wcześniej. „Nie będzie żadnej wieczności".

Nie wiedział, co skłoniło go do tego, by uznać, że mężczyzna chce spędzić z nim wieczność na czymś więcej, niż jedynie na swojego rodzaju partnerstwie w utrzymywaniu władzy w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii (nie jest łatwo znaleźć dobrego szefa Biura Aurorów, a co dopiero kogoś równie zaufanego, wobec którego lojalności nie ma się choćby najmniejszych wątpliwości). Tak samo jak i tego, dlaczego wyłącznie dzięki perspektywie kilku wspólnych nierzeczywiście zwyczajnych momentów podobny wniosek miałby stać się racjonalniejszy. A pomimo wszystkich tych sprzeczności i tak znowu o tym pomyślał. „Nie będzie żadnej wieczności. Nawet jeżeli bym tego chciał".

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Tom musiał być tak samo bezpośredni wobec każdej wykonywanej czynności. On sam prawdopodobnie czekałby z tym tematem tak długo, aż uznałby, że okoliczności są idealne do jego wyjaśnienia – bo te z całą pewnością takie nie były.

– Rajdy. Morderstwo Dumbledore'a. Śmierć Ginny – odpowiedział wreszcie. Zaraz po tym pomyślał, że sam by sobie nie uwierzył. Nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą, a z kolei Tom był lepszym, niż jakakolwiek inna znana mu osoba. Pomieszał sos i spróbował go raz jeszcze łyżką, starając się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na to, że Tom przestał opierać się o blat, po czym do niego podszedł.

– Pytałem, co naprawdę ci się śni. – Tom objął go od tyłu i pocałował w szyję, tuż pod uchem. Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że była to jedynie nowa technika wyłudzenia od niego prawdy, ale nie protestował. Ta przynajmniej sprawiała mu przyjemność. – Jeżeli chciałbyś mnie okłamać, musiałbyś się znacznie bardziej postarać. – W tych słowach pobrzmiewało już wyraźne, niezatuszowane niczym rozdrażnienie.

Nie potrafił nie westchnąć.

– Nie śni mi się nic istotnego – powiedział. Jednocześnie zdecydował się na przemilczenie poprzedniego kłamstwa. – Zazwyczaj przed czymś uciekam, w środku nocy i przez gęsty las. Wiem, że czymkolwiek _to_ jest, wcześniej czy później i tak mnie dopadnie. Jest niesamowicie szybkie, pokryte czarną sierścią i ma czerwone oczy. Wydaje charczące odgłosy. Zawsze na swój sposób się mną bawi. – Umilkł na moment. Gdy mówił o tym na głos i za dnia, wydawało mu się to swojego rodzaju potworem spod łóżka, wyimaginowanym strachem. Ale świat snów nie rządził się prawami świata ludzi, a swoimi własnymi, nie mającymi nic wspólnego z logiką i uporządkowaniem. – Może ważniejsze jest to, że wszystko jest tak bardzo żywe. Nawet nie potrafię opisać tego słowami. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak wnioskuję z opisu, _to_ jest czarnym lub piekielnym czarnym psem – odpowiedział Tom. – Chociaż nie sądzę, żebyś był na tyle niegrzeczny, aby trzeba było siłą ściągać cię do nieistniejącego piekła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Opis stworzenia z jego snów jest wyjątkowo zgodny zarówno z czarnym jak i piekielnym czarnym psem.

– Jestem zdrajcą i mordercą. I właśnie pozwalam obściskiwać się innemu mordercy, na dodatek moich rodziców, dziewczyny i kilku przyjaciół. Osobie, która torturowała mnie dzień w dzień przez blisko miesiąc. Szantażowała setki razy i rozbiła mój związek, uwodząc moją kobietę. – Harry miał ochotę posłać Tomowi wymowne spojrzenie, ale zamiast tego dodał tylko: – Zastanawiam się, czy o czymś nie zapomniałem.

– Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, zdrada wymaga zaangażowania każdej ze stron – zauważył Tom. – Doherty nie oponowała. Przypuszczam, że gdyby nie zdradziła cię ze mną, rozłożyłaby nogi przed kimś innym.

– Nie mów tak o Amelie. Wciąż pozostajemy przyjaciółmi.

– Nigdy nimi nie byliście. Ta szlama nie wie, czym jest lojalność. – Tom objął go jeszcze mocniej i pocałował w płatek ucha. (Był to bardziej czuły niż zmysłowy gest, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło Harry'ego z równowagi. Czułość Toma była w podobnej sytuacji bardziej niż kpiąca). Zaraz po tym powiedział tuż przy nim: – Jeżeli zdradziła cię, będąc z tobą, to dlaczego miałaby mieć jakiekolwiek opory przed zdradzeniem cię wyłącznie w waszej śmiesznej przyjaźni? Uważasz, że prawdziwa lojalność może być wybiórcza?

– Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. To, co zrobiłeś, było popieprzone.

– Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że jeżeli jednak nie był zły, to od dawna postradał zmysły lub i gorzej. Każda inna osoba skitowałaby słowa Toma jakimś niewybrednym komentarzem, uważając je za zwykłe kłamstwa, byłaby wściekła i czułaby się zdradzona, aportowałaby się w jednej sekundzie z dala od wyspy Wright i samego mężczyzny, ale on to wszystko rozumiał – _naprawdę_ rozumiał i to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nie potrafił nawet uważać zdrady Toma za praktyczną zdradę, ani tym bardziej nieuważania zdrady Toma za zdradę jako przejawu hipokryzji. Nie miał także żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ostatecznie dobrze się stało; dzięki temu mógł być tu, gdzie jest. A poza tym fakt, że Amelie zdradziła go z Tomem, dziwnie nie uderzał w jego dumę. Bo która kobieta nie wybrałaby Toma zamiast niego? Żadna, co sprawiało, że nie czuł się wybrakowany i niekompletny.

– Odsuń się ode mnie. Jest mi przez ciebie za gorąco – burknął Harry, ale tym razem znacznie łagodniej. – I wyjmij talerze. Makaron powinien być już gotowy.

–––

Harry przechadzał się wzdłuż basenu, rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie posiadłości Toma. Bluszcz obrastał część jej lewej i prawej strony, gdzieniegdzie tak mocno, że widać było zaledwie prostokątne, białe okna, zwieńczone i niezwieńczone półokrągłym łukiem. Wszechobecna zieleń komponowała się z jasnobrązowymi ścianami budynku.

Harry spodziewał się czegoś równie pięknego, choć być może bardziej w pretensjonalnym stylu posiadłości czystokrwistych rodzin, ale z całą pewnością nie tego, że Tom będzie mieszkał w tak słonecznym, specyficznym miejscu. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko mówiło o mężczyźnie coś więcej, być może coś sugerującego, że i ten ma słabości i ceni sobie jakąś nieokreśloną, własną wizję piękna.

Podobne przemyślenia wydały mu się nieco wyfantazjowane – bo przecież po części były dla niego oczywiste: _Tom jest człowiekiem_ – ale przemyślenia mają to do siebie, że pojawiają się znienacka w głowie i zaczynają w niej drążyć, niczym krople deszczu w skałach. Nie zawsze uważał Toma za człowieka, dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a skoro jego myślenie zmieniło się dopiero w pewnym momencie, to czy przypadkiem nie równa się to temu, że gdzieś popełnił błąd? (Bo czy zmiana myślenia zawsze nie wiąże się z błędem? Nie niweluje jednego z nich, albo dzięki niej nie zaczyna się go popełniać?) Może za bardzo uczłowieczał Toma? A może to Tom naprawdę zdołał się uczłowieczyć?

Spojrzał na swoje bose stopy, a potem na nieruchomą wodę w basenie. Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni. Doszedł do wniosku, że to farsa. Prawdziwa farsa, bo kim był on sam, aby oceniać czyjeś człowieczeństwo? Nawet gdyby Tom wciąż był tamtym Voldemortem, niezmiennie by mu służył, dyskretnie zabijał lub więził w Azkabanie ludzi wedle jego uznania, w tym niewinnych, bo był tylko narzędziem chcącym mieć udział w całkowitym dźwignięciu się magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, czego, o czym był przekonany, mogły dokonać wyłącznie decyzje mężczyzny. I tak jedynie z nim czułby ten szczególny rodzaj więzi i chciałby znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej niego, choćby ze świadomością tego, że ten jest na wskroś zły i nigdy nie będzie już inny.

– Wyglądasz, jakby przygniatał cię ciężar świata – stwierdził Tom, kiedy wracał z dwoma przygotowanymi drinkami.

Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś przyłapywał go na podobnym rozmyślaniu; był świadom tego, że podczas takich momentów zawsze chodzi pochylony do przodu, z wyrazem twarzy, który idealnie musi odzwierciedlać każdą z jego myśli. Mimo tego zmusił się do nikłego uśmiechu.

– Jest ciężki.

–––

Kiedy słońce zaczynało zachodzić, zrobiło się znacznie chłodniej, jakby za niedługo miało zacząć padać.

Wstał, żeby rozprostować nogi, a po części po to, aby nie czuć się tak przyćmiony alkoholem. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Tom mógł siedzieć dziesięć godzin przy biurku w tej samej pozycji (co prawda, nigdy nie miał okazji być tego świadkiem, ale był pewien, że Tom to potrafił), ale nawet teraz, kiedy przeglądał wydanie Proroka, siedząc na leżaku i pijąc zimną kawę, wydawał się nieruchomy, a przynajmniej na pewno nie wykonywał żadnych zbędnych ruchów.

Dla Harry'ego od zawsze było w tym coś niesamowitego; Tom był szybszy od niego w walce, o niewiele, ale był, a jednak na co dzień nic na to nie wskazywało, jakby wciąż łudził wszystkich, że jego niebezpieczeństwo jest w stanie uśpienia i on sam jest nikim więcej, jak tylko eleganckim, szalenie inteligentnym ministrem.

Tom przyłapał go na przyglądaniu mu się.

– Coś ciekawego? – zapytał Harry obojętnie, udając, że jego zainteresowanie skupiało się na gazecie, a nie na twarzy mężczyzny.

– Nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować. – W uśmiechu Toma było coś sugerującego, że dobrze wiedział, o czym ten myśli, ale nie ma nic przeciwko temu; może na niego patrzeć do woli.

– Aha – odpowiedział Harry.

Przeciągnął się i spojrzał na basen. Czuł się jak po narkotykach i nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy było mu tak dobrze.

Rozmawiał z Tomem o tak wielu nieistotnych rzeczach, co sprawiło mu tyle przyjemności, pomimo nieprzyjemnego uzewnętrzniania się, że było to dla niego niemal nieprawdopodobne. Zanudził go choćby niemiłosiernie długim wywodem na temat tego, dlaczego gotowanie jest jedyną naprawdę satysfakcjonującą dziedziną w życiu. Opowiadał mu też o gotowaniu u Dursleyów, o tym, że niezależnie od ich niewdzięczności, od kiedy tylko sięgał pamięcią lubił stać w parnej kuchni i przyrządzać im posiłki, bo w kontroli, jaką wtedy posiadał nad każdym składnikiem, najdrobniejszym ziarnem przyprawy, było coś niezwykle uspokajającego. I chociaż Tom sam niewiele mówił, jedynie od czasu do czasu komentując jego słowa uwagami pokroju „W kuchni Wool's istniały dyżury" albo „Prawdziwie satysfakcjonujące gotowanie jest zbyt czasochłonne", nie miał wrażenia, aby ich rozmowa stanowiła monolog; mężczyzna naprawdę go słuchał.

– Jeżeli chcesz, pływaj – odezwał się Tom. – Jest podgrzewany.

Harry zerknął na niego.

– Przecież nie mam kąpielówek.

– Zazwyczaj pływam nago. – Nie wiedział, czy Tom robił to specjalnie, ale wypowiedział to takim tonem, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że stać go na coś identycznego. Co zresztą tylko uwydatniły jego kolejne słowa i brzydki uśmiech. – Oczywiście, mogę pożyczyć ci swoje.

– Nie traktuj mnie jak pensjonarki – odpowiedział. (Zaraz po tym miał ochotę przekląć się za swoją niekonsekwencję. Kto dopiero wspominał coś o kąpielówkach?, pomyślał). Spojrzał raz jeszcze na basen i Toma, który uważnie mu się przyglądał. – O ile będziesz pływał ze mną, mogę pływać nago – dodał.

Jednocześnie posłał Tomowi jego jedyny wyćwiczony, prowokujący uśmiech. Wyglądał z nim na swój sposób arogancko i o wiele pewniej siebie. Nie wiedział, czy podziała na Toma, ale działał na kobiety i przynajmniej pozwalał na ukrycie napiętego podenerwowania wywołanego złożeniem mu podobnej propozycji.

– Skoro to warunek. – Głos Toma był niemal nonszalancko obojętny, ale zdradziło go spojrzenie, które na bardzo krótki moment zatrzymało się na jego szyi i ustach. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że być może faktycznie uwiedzenie mężczyzny było o wiele łatwiejsze niż uwiedzenie kobiety.

Tom wstał i położył złożoną gazetę na stolik stojący pomiędzy leżakami, na którą zaraz po tym Harry odłożył swoje okulary. Kiedy je ściągnął, poczuł się dziwnie odkryty, wszystko stało się trochę zamazane. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom po raz pierwszy widział go bez nich; zerknął na niego, tylko po to, aby ich oczy się spotkały. Starał się wyglądać równie pewnie, co dopiero rzucony przez niego uśmiech, ale było to zbyt trudne, tym bardziej, gdy Tom bez cienia wahania, spokojnie zaczął odpinać górne guziki koszuli.

Gdzieś na krańcach jego świadomości zawirowała myśl, ile ten o nim w rzeczywistości wiedział, o jego relacjach z kobietami, o tym, że zaczynał wiązać się i sypiać tylko z tymi, z którymi wcześniej się przyjaźnił, a przecież te można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, o jego braku intymnych relacji z jakimikolwiek mężczyznami. Nie patrząc już na Toma, zaczął się rozbierać, może nieco zbyt pośpiesznie, bo gdy rzucił na leżak koszulę, mężczyzna wydał z siebie coś łudząco przypominającego parsknięcie.

– Nie denerwuj się – powiedział Tom. – W twoim wieku denerwowanie się jest niewskazane.

Harry sam mimo woli parsknął śmiechem. W tej uwadze było coś niedorzecznego.

– Mam nadzieję, że w twoim też niewskazane jest wyłącznie denerwowanie się.

– Wyłącznie.

Harry pokręcił nieznacznie głową, nagle stając się znacznie bardziej rozluźniony.

–––

Kiedy zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, Tom skończył się rozbierać. Starał się na niego nie patrzeć, chociaż był pewien, że sam jest uważnie obserwowany. Ten go pożądał, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości, co ponownie napełniło go śmieszną dumą. Niska samoocena bez wątpienia miała coś z tym wspólnego, ale wiedział, że i bez niej Tom potrafiłby sprawić, aby poczuł się wybrany i wyjątkowy.

Zanurkował i przepłynął jedną długość basenu.

– Chciałeś zobaczyć mnie nago, czy abym to ja zobaczył cię nagiego? – Tom do niego dopłynął.

Zuchwałość tego pytania sprawiła, że po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że Tom, wbrew pozorom, miał poczucie humoru. Uśmiechnął się i zlustrował tors mężczyzny. Tom miał piękne, szczupłe ciało.

– Chciałem z tobą popływać – odpowiedział.

– To niewiele – stwierdził Tom.

– Ale jeżeli mnie dogonisz, będziesz mógł mnie pocałować.

Przez dwie minuty umykał mężczyźnie, aż wreszcie sam pozwolił zapędzić mu się w róg. Nie powiedział „przegrałem", Tom też nie rzucił żadnym zwycięskim „wygrałem". Po prostu do niego podpłynął, przycisnął do ściany, po czym, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jego żebrze, pocałował w usta. Ich penisy się o siebie otarły, a Harry objął jego szyję z nieco zażenowanym uśmiechem.

– Masz piękne oczy. – Tom najwidoczniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie potrafił dziękować za komplementy, a zwłaszcza nie był w stanie zrobić tego przyciśnięty do ściany, bo zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przestał patrzeć mu w oczy i przesunął językiem po jego gardle, zlizując z niego krople wody. – I bardzo wrażliwą szyję – dodał, gdy Harry zadrgał niespokojnie na tą pieszczotę.

– To przyjemne – przyznał.

Gdy Tom odpowiedział krótkim „to dobrze" nad jego obojczykiem, ssąc go i gryząc, obydwaj mieli już pełną erekcję. Harry lekko ścisnął nabrzmiały członek Toma, jakby ważąc go w dłoni. W myśli o tym, że gdyby tylko spróbował wziąć go całego do ust, zacząłby się nim krztusić, było coś szalenie podniecającego. I nawet nie był w stanie się za nią mentalnie karać, kiedy Tom przesunął palcami po jego biodrze, po czym zacisnął palce na jego własnym penisie. Dotyk mężczyzny przypominał nieco to, jak samodzielnie się dotykał, z kolei znacznie mniej kobiecy, i wydawał mu się wszystkim, czego mu brakowało.

– Skup się na przyjemności – powiedział Tom.

I chociaż on sam miał ochotę sprawić Tomowi przyjemność, nie tylko brać, ale też dawać, pokusa posłuchania jego słów okazała się zbyt wielka. Czując na penisie jego stanowczą, ciasno obejmującą go dłoń, był w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, aby ta wreszcie się poruszyła, w górę i w dół, z równie wyważonym naciskiem. Więc kiedy ta to zrobiła, jakby wysłuchując jego niewypowiedzianych próśb, puścił erekcję Toma.

Robił wszystko, aby nie pomrukiwać, ale to stało się jeszcze trudniejsze, gdy mężczyzna ponownie przycisnął usta do jego szyi. Harry objął jego kark, przymknął oczy i niedługo po tym, w momencie, w którym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom zdążył prawdopodobnie zaznaczyć go jako swojego, bowiem jego pocałunki stały się wręcz bolesne, doszedł w jego dłoni.

– Inaczej? – Tom spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi kącikami ust; Kiedy uśmiechał się w ten sposób, Harry nie potrafił odmówić mu żadnej rzeczy na świecie.

Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie dotyczyło to pytanie, czy może nawiązywało do jego byłych kobiet, czy może do sposobu, w jaki on sam zwykle się dotykał. Był przyjemnie otumaniony i najchętniej wypiłby kolejnego drinka, unosząc się na ciepłej powierzchni wody tak długo, aż niebo nie zrobiłoby się całkiem ciemne, jednak wciąż czuł pełną erekcję Toma wbijającą mu się w brzuch. Ścisnął ją palcami i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Inaczej – odpowiedział, bo niezależnie od kontekstu odpowiedź jest taka sama. Zaraz po tym, pomiędzy pocałowaniem Toma a wykonaniem pierwszego posuwistego ruchu dłonią, dodał: – Chyba muszę ci się odwdzięczyć.


End file.
